Zarok
' Zarok' is the primary antagonist of MediEvil and MediEvil: Resurrection. He is voiced by Paul Darrow in English, and by Norio Wakamoto in Japanese. ''Before MediEvil'' Zarok was King Peregrin's advisor and court magician. But Zarok began to conduct horrific experiments on the bodies of the dead. When the king found out, he banished Zarok from the land declaring that The dead are to be honoured; not to be kept as play things of alchemists! All of Zarok's living dead were routed out and destroyed. Zarok, being an unforgiving soul went into hiding and vowed to wreak his revenge on he king. He employed the aid of Shadowy Demons to help him build his vast castle. Under the cover of night, Zarok's dark army spilled forth from their corrupt haven. The army marched south across the Silver Mountains and trough the Silver Woods. Soon afterwards even the Pumpkin lands belonged to Zarok. Retaliation was swift and violent, King Peregrin's forces led by the brave Sir Fortesque drove Zarok's army back from Gallow's Town. There was much rejoicing, but the war was not over yet. Zarok's army had overtaken the flood lands. From there they could march west to take the Enchanted Forest. Zarok knew they would try to stop him,so he prepared an ambush. This lead to the battle of Gallowmere, in which Sir Dan was killed. The history books said that he had defeated Zarok, seconds before dying himself. The truth was different, however. Zarok wasn't defeated. He remained in hiding, preparing a more powerful, stronger army of unholy monsters. ''MediEvil'' 100 years after the war, Zarok returned to Gallowmere once again. Using the powers of a spellbook spell,Zarok stole the souls of the townspeople and rose the dead. Throughout the game, Zarok visits the many places in Gallowmere and leaves behind him a green, slimy trail of magic. He is looking for the Shadow Artifact, which is required to open the tomb that holds his Shadow Demons. Daniel releases the demons, because he needs an item located within the tomb to progress. The demons are killed, however, when Daniel releases lava upon them in the Haunted Ruins. Zarok awaits Dan in his lair. He sends his bodyguards and later his champion Lord Kardok, to kill Dan, but they all end up being defeat by Dan. In the end, Zarok decides to confront Dan himself and transforms into a huge monstrous form. Upon his defeat, he casts a spell that causes his Lair to collapse. Zarok is crushed by a piece of the ceiling. ''MediEvil 2'' Although Zarok doesn't appear in the game himself, his spellbook plays a large role in the game. ''MediEvil: Resurrection'' Zarok's role in Resurrection is expanded, but still remains rather unchanged. He appears in many more cutscenes than in the original game. Before the events of Resurrection, he trapped the genie Al-Zalam inside Dan's skull/head. His goal is the same. Unlike in the original, his lair is floating in the sky. During the final battle, Instead of turning into a dragon like being, he turns into a huge, monstrous snake. After being defeated, he casts a spell that slowly begins destroying his lair. He is then crushed by a statue of himself. Category:Characters Category:Bosses